Annie Sugden
Annie Sugden (nee Pearson Later Kempinski and Brearly) was a fictional character in Emmerdale and on the the main characters in the show from its first ever episode on the 16th October 1972 to 1994. She returned for a few guest appearances in 1995, 1996 and 2009. The original matriarch of Emmerdale, Annie was a very tough woman, quite stern and strict at first but mellowed as she got older and became more cheery. On the 16th October 1972 she buried her husband of 27 years Jacob Sugden. Annie last appeared on the 10th February 2009, 36 years between her first and last appearance. Annie was played by Sheila Mercier. Backstory Annie Sugden was born Annie Pearson on the 5th July 1920 in the back bedroom of Pearson Farm in Beckindale to young farm labourer Sam Pearson and Grace Pearson nee Armitage. Annie was their only child. Annie was a second cousin of Beryl who later wed Ronnie Crossthwaite. One of Annie's and Beryl's grandparents were siblings. Her first love was Lawrence Fishburne. Annie later met Jacob Sugden and they married in March 1946 at St Mary's, Beckindale. They had 3 children, Jack in 1947, Peggy in 1948, and Joe in 1949. Annie's marriage to Jacob was turbulent. In about 1951 Annie almost had an affair with David Annersley. Annie's father forced David out of Beckindale. Her mum died in 1968 and Jacob spent his last years drinking away the farm profits in the local pub The Woolpack. He contracted liver failure in 1972 and died on the 10th October 1972 at Emmerdale Farm. 1972-1984 On the 16th October 1972 at Jacob Sugden's funeral, Annie's eldest son Jack returned to the village from London. He returned to claim his inheritance. Annie gave him a few choice words. Annie Sugden was the head of the household and let everyone know it as well. After her husband's death Henry Wilks, a retired Bradford factory owner bought shares in Emmerdale Farm and rubbed a few of the Sugdens up the wrong way. In 1973 she identified the watch owned by her second cousin Sharon Crossthwaite which was found by Trash, a local tramp. Annie was shocked when Jack Sugden left Beckindale again in late 1973. In 1974 she befriended traveller Dryden Hogben who soon left the village. In 1975 her second cousins daughter Rosemary Kendall turned up in Beckindale. In September 1978 an old friend of Annie's, David Annersley turned up in Beckindale. Sam Pearson, Annie's father had made David vow to never return to Beckindale in the 1950s when Annie was almost unfaithful to her husband Jacob with David. David soon left Beckindale. Annie later confronted an old mate of Henry Wilks, Major Vivian Denyer who falsely claimed that he was to buy shares in Emmerdale Farm. He soon left the village. In 1979 Annie was quizzed by Cully Hotson about if she suspected who may have been the rapist of his daughter Wendy. The culprit was ran over by a motorbike and killed shortly afterwards. In 1980 Annie welcomed home her eldest son Jack who returned to Emmerdale Farm. Annie started suffering knee problems that year and reassured her father Sam who was angry that Joe Sugden wanted to go and work for NY Estates. Annie's doctor told her she would need an operation on her knee. In January 1981 Annie went to hospital to have her knee operated on. She made a full recovery and returned to Emmerdale Farm. 1984-1994 In 1993 Annie along with Joe and new husband Leonard was injured when a plane crashed into the village. They were on their way to the airport when one of the wings of the plane hit the car sending it crashing. Annie went into a coma, Joe sustained injuries and Leonard died instantly. 1994-2009 In June 1994 Annie Sugden took an extended holiday to Spain. She stayed with her son Joe. In December 1994 she said she would not be returning to Emmerdale. But in June 1995 Joe Sugden died in a car crash in Spain and that month Annie and Amos returned to Emmerdale for the funeral. Annie chatted with the Glover family and said she remembered their eldest child Dave Glover as a baby. On the 6th July 1995, Annie proposed to Amos, over 22 years after he proposed to her in January 1973. On the 7th July 1995 they decided to dismiss the idea but when Annie mentioned that she had a chance to marry him years ago and felt it weird him asking her again Amos proposed to her and Annie accepted. Annie and Amos left Emmerdale and returned to Spain. In November 1996 Annie returned to Emmerdale to ask Jack if he would sell the farm due to her financial crisis Jack refused. I am not sure how the storyline was resolved about her money situation. Annie was mentioned many times but not seen in the village for the following 12 years and her next return was a sad occasion, to bury the last of her children, her eldest Jack Sugden in February 2009. Annie was driven to Butlers Farm by Rodney Blackstock and she told grandson Andy to hang onto the ailing farm as Jack would have wanted it. Annie returned to Spain after Jack's funeral. After 2009 She sent Diane a birthday card in 2010 and Andy and his girlfriend Alicia Gallagher stayed with Annie in 2011 when they considered moving to Spain. Annie referred them to a property seller but Andy and Alicia later decided not to move to Spain due to Andy's daughter Sarah being gravely ill. In January 2014, Diane Sugden went to visit Annie at her Spanish villa with Debbie Dingle and Debbie's children by Andy, Sarah and Jack. In March 2016, the almost 96 year old Annie was unwell so Diane flew out to look after her. As of autumn 2018, Annie is now 98 and still lives alone in Spain. She is just under 2 years off her 100th birthday. 2012 First appearance Episode 1 (16th October 1972) Last appearance 'Episode 5218/5219 (10th February 2009) Quotes "''Drive slowly, I do not want Jacob bumped about on his last ride". '''First line to the undertakers "I thought you would be mature enough to run this farm. Well are you" Final line to adoptive grandson Andy Sugden. "Oh for goodness sake, will everybody stop looking like a wet week in harvest!" Annie to her family whilst waiting to go to Henry Wilks's funeral (episode 1599) "Anyone would think I starved you lot" when Sam Pearson and Joe Sugden hurriedly help themselves to her freshly cooked cakes. (1978) Memorable info Born: 5th July 1920, Beckindale Full Name: Anne Sugden (Nee Pearson, later Kempinski and Brearly) Annie was friends with Mary Nelson and Mrs Merrick, the mother of Tom Merrick. Family Father Sam Pearson Mother Grace Pearson (Nee Armitage) Siblings None Great grandfathers Samuel Woodley Spouse Jacob Sugden (1945-1972), Leonard Kempinski (1993-1994), Amos Brearly (1995-) Children Peggy Skilbeck (1946), Jack Sugden (1947), Joe Sugden (1949) Grandchildren '''Jackie Merrick, Samuel and Sally Skilbeck, Robert Sugden, Victoria Sugden '''Adopted Grandchildren Andy Sugden Great Grandchildren Sarah Sugden Jnr,Jack Sugden II,Sebastian White Aunts/Uncles '''Rosemary Pearson '''First cousins Arthur Kendall Jnr, Laura Pearson First cousins once removed Rosemary Kendall Second cousins Beryl Crossthwaite 'Second cousins once removed 'Sharon Crossthwaite See also *Annie Sugden - list of appearances *Sugden Family Tree *The Sugden Family (1972-present) Gallery Emmie ep 194.png|Annie Sugden in 1974. Emmie ep 525.png|Annie in 1979. Emmerdale Annie 1980s.jpg|Annie in 1980. emmie annie baking bread feb 1988.png|Annie making bread, February 1988. Emmie ep 1266.png|Annie in 1988. Emmie 21 jan 1992.png|Annie in 1992. Emmerdale Annie 2009.jpg|Annie in 2009. Emmie rodders and annie.png|Annie with Rodney Blackstock. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:Original characters. Category:Pearson family. Category:Sugden family. Category:Kempinski family. Category:Brearly family. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Farmers. Category:Woolpack chefs. Category:Churchwardens. Category:Pensioners. Category:1920 births. Category:1945 marriages. Category:1993 marriages. Category:1995 marriages. Category:Residents of Emmerdale Farm. Category:Emmerdale - Their Finest Hour (Book) Characters